Falling Isn't The Problem
by alaskagirl1864
Summary: "Falling wasn't the problem. He felt clam while the air whipped around him. It was the impact he feared..." Dean and Castiel are taken by a very angry fallen angel and this time, there is no alternative. OMC. Death fic. short oneshot.


"Let Dean go, Daniel." Castiel demanded, voice full of venom. Even though he was scared. Seems to be the innate feeling ever since he, and all the other angels, fell.

"Why? You and he are the reason we all are _damned_ to walk amongst these imperfections." He hissed back and pressed the knife harder at Dean's jugular. Castiel stiffened and the color drained from his face.

He and Dean had been at the bunker not a half hour before. Dean had been trying to teach him how to work a toaster without making it catch on fire.

* * *

_"Damn it Cas! I left you alone for one minute and you go about throwing the toaster in the fireplace?!" Dean motioned exasperatedly at the burning toast and toaster. "Dean, I've been around to see humans toast bread." Castiel replied but started to question how outdated his knowledge was. "What a hundred years ago?" He questioned again. Though, the annoyed tone had left his voice. Castiel looked up to see Dean looking at him with barely hidden adoration shimmering in his eyes. Castiel smiled a little. One of the hand full of little grins that Dean saw ever since the fall._

* * *

Now, they stood at the edge of a giant cliff. Dean and Daniel stood near the edge, the former angel holding a knife to the man Castiel gave everything for. Castiel stood ten feet away, facing Daniel and his back turned to the evergreen forest that seemed to go on forever. Dean was barely conscious but still fought to get free.

They had been taken while heading out on a supply run after the toaster incident when a man, who was later identified as a very angry fallen angel, knocked both of them out and took them away from civilization. Castiel had woken to find Dean beaten bloody and held on the edge of what would certainly be a fatal fall and an enraged former sibling.

"Just him go." Castiel asked again, his clam exterior chipping.

"Cas..." Dean groaned, with a pleading expression. But Castiel knew that it wasn't to save him. Dean was begging Castiel to just leave him and take care of Sam and the impala. But how could he and why would he ever?

Daniel's glare grew colder and Castiel felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"You took our wings! You ripped off your own and took _ours_ with them! Now, I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't. Wish you still had wings." He growled, before pulling the knife away from Dean's throat and plunging it into the hunter's chest before dragging the blade down to his abdomen. Dean made a gurgling pained sound and tried to curl into himself. Castiel froze and a previously unfelt panic washed over him.

"How are you going to save him from falling without your _wings_?" Daniel asked, in an indifferent tone.

Castiel's mind fought to understand what was happening as Daniel let Dean fall backwards off the cliff edge. Castiel felt his heart stop and glanced at Daniel's triumphant expression as Dean fell just as they had.

Everything slowed down as Castiel did the first thing that came to mind. He ran toward the cliff and felt himself falling yet again.

But falling wasn't the problem.

He felt calm while the air whipped around him.

It was the impact he feared.

He saw Dean gliding downwards faster just a few feet in front of him. Dean seemed boneless but his eyes were fixed on Castiel. Castiel brought his arms closer to his body and dove after the hunter. He reached him in a matter of seconds that felt like eternity.

Castiel grabbed hold of his hunters sleeve and pulled him closer to him. Dean was weakening and his eyes were fluttering. Castiel pulled Dean so the hunters back was against the cast out angel's chest. Castiel soon felt the air move and figure they were turning. Castiel felt the wind whip the ends of his trench coat out in front of him and knew his back was to the quickly approaching ground.

He closed his eyes, placed a kiss to the top of Deans head, and thought of all that was left unsaid. Things that Dean deserved to hear but never would.

He thought of when he first saw Dean's beaten and tattered soul. He thought of when he started questioning heaven for the sake of his friends. He thought of Dean's smile, his laugh, the way he loved his brother. The way he loved life.

He thought about how this is his third time falling and realizing falling from heaven wasn't the first time he felt like this.

He thought of Sam and what he would do without his brother and how the young hunter had already been through so much.

He knew this eternity of thinking was a mere couple moments.

But he didn't stop himself from thinking that he was just glad he wouldn't have to live a day without the man he changed his entire being for.

This was his last thought as the impact that he feared before blindsided him.


End file.
